


Distraught and Grieving

by Hiveling_Shrew



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: (its allie), Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: The Valkyrie seemed distraught, so Rosemary did only what she knew best to do. In this moment, Taya reminds her of someone else entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

She'd petted Taya's admittedly very soft hair..

But that means nothing.

The poor girl was distraught over Su Yung and Havok..

Not that she hasn't forgotten how they used to be..

That particular demon's dance was something she'll never forget.

How utterly exhilarating the Valkyrie's blows were..

They reminded her of the very first time she had a meatsuit to herself.

Havok's blows to her were equally as intoxicating.

Such bliss felt during their battles..

The Valkyrie made a deal with her.  
Protection, for a title shot.

It was all going so well, Rosemary was beginning to focus properly with the Valkyrie as a partner..

When Havok said it.

"Is she your new bunny? You gonna get her killed too?"

It stung her very core, this horrid feeling almost launching out again in what she'd done next.

She'd launched blows, kicked Havok's own makeshift chair-weapon at her.

If the Bunny were still here, would she have let Rosemary attack Havok as she had..?

She would have understood if she'd met Havok herself..

Justified it as Havok would be hastily labelled by her as "mean".

It's all her fault.

The undead bride's..

Her father's..

But most of all..

James' fault.

She'll get her revenge one way or another, whether she's allied with Taya or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Taya doesn't usually go anywhere near that weird shadowy batcave entrance unless she absolutely has to. Especially not at three in the morning.

To her surprise, Rosemary looks almost happy to see her.

"As much as we do so adore these visits, mortals shouldn't be out of their beds past 2AM.."

Taya runs her fingers along the title belt that's wrapped around her waist over her pyjamas.

"Oh, Valkyrieee, you brought this just to tease us, did you?"

Taya recoils as the Demon runs her fingers in a similar fashion on the Championship.

Rosemary had continued to do this on the inside of the belt, but her efforts were hindered when Taya recoiled further.

Taya can practically feel the vibes off of the demon as she speaks so slowly and deliberately.

She wants Taya to savour every word as it's spoken, and to maybe trust her? She's not sure.

But this is the demon that tried to trick her so many times.

Can't trust it.


	3. Chapter 3

Taya had looked distraught when James had announced the delightful Monster's Ball.

Which is fair enough, she never asked to be a part of this war..

But no one ever does, do they?

No one ever wants to be part of a war, not unless they're spawned in the same way as Rosemary..

She strokes the Valkyrie's head, not quite processing what she was doing.

Her first reflex is to do that, when she's around mortal partners..

Mortal partners, like Bunnies..

She quickly takes her hand off a confused Taya.

You can't get attached to a Valkyrie, after all. They're nothing like a Bunny..

..Nothing like Allie.


End file.
